


Полчаса до полуночи

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Shredder is Karai's real father, Shredder is alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Караи была слишком похожа на свою мать.





	Полчаса до полуночи

Караи всегда была похожа на Шен. 

Шреддер старался избавиться от всех призраков прошлого. Он отказался от имени, которое ему дал приемный отец, от клана, который всю жизнь считал родным. Шреддер оборвал всех призраков прошлого. Дал дочери любимой женщины — своей дочери — новое имя, так, чтобы ей не пришлось расти в тени предателя Йоши, который из-за какой-то глупой и грустной шутки вселенной считался ее биологическим отцом. 

Шреддер никогда не видел в Караи отражения своего брата. Но всегда — отражение Шен. В смехе, в глазах, позе и даже интонациях голоса. Шреддер пытался абстрагироваться, заставлял Караи носить короткую стрижку и смертоносный костюм куноичи — все ради тренировок, повторял он. Караи не возмущалась. Возможно, она понимала, сравнивая свое отражение в зеркале со старой фотографией. Возможно, ей просто нравилось. 

Возможно, ей хотелось ударить побольнее, когда придет время. Все же она была его дочерью. 

* * *

Шреддер отпустил Караи учиться, потому что никогда не мог ей отказать. Не в мелочах, которые делали ее счастливой. Новый байк? Новое оружие? Новый университет? Караи могла иметь все, что захочет, стоило лишь сказать. Шреддер никогда не заставлял ее просить — Караи была его наследницей, будущей главой клана Фут, и Шреддеру плевать, что традиции не позволяли женщине возглавлять клан. Караи сильная, умная и смертоносная. Шреддер с детства учил Караи, что все в этом мире — ее, что она не посмеет пресмыкаться ни перед кем, даже перед ним. Особенно перед ним. 

Возможно, именно поэтому Караи вернулась домой с длинными волосами и насмешкой во взгляде. 

Она была того же возраста, что и Шен во время смерти. Она была того же роста, и черные волосы так же обрамляли белоснежное чистое лицо. Шреддер пропустил прядь ее волос сквозь пальцы.

— Что такое? — спросила Караи голосом, так похожим на голос Шен. — Не рад меня видеть? 

— Приходи ночью в мою спальню, если хочешь почувствовать, как сильно я рад, — ответил Шреддер и вышел из комнаты, подальше от призрака мертвой любимой в теле его дочери. 

* * *

Караи пришла к нему за полчаса до полуночи. Никогда в своей жизни Караи еще не делала ничего, если ей этого не хотелось. Возможно, подумалось Шреддеру, ему стоило задуматься, все ли в порядке с его дочерью, когда та подошла к нему и поцеловала без предисловий. Возможно. Если бы поцелуй не заставил все мысли вылететь из головы, а тело расслабиться. Слишком много лет он не чувствовал женщину в своих руках. С той самой ночи, когда Шен пришла к нему — точно так же — и поцеловала — без слов, без вопросов. В особо плохие дни Шреддеру казалось, что это был сон, но потом он смотрел на свою дочь — на изгиб ее носа, так похожий на его — и этого доказательства было более чем достаточно. 

Шреддер потянул Караи в сторону постели. Он хотел положить ее, но Караи толкнула его и залезла следом на бедра. Поерзала, доставая что-то из кармана. 

— Не забудь про защиту, — Караи держала презерватив между указательным и средним пальцами. — Не хочу быть из тех девок, которые залетели от своих отцов в двадцать лет. 

Шреддер кивнул и потерялся в ощущениях — нежной кожи под пальцами и губами, сладких стонов и яростно впивающихся в плечи ногтей. Он целовал ее грудь, и она царапала его шею. Караи обвила ногами его торс, и Шреддер не смог сдержать стона, когда его возбужденный член коснулся ее влажных нижних губ. 

Ему было так же хорошо, как он и помнил — а может, даже немножко лучше. 

Караи ушла сразу — так же, как уходила ее мать. 

И если Шен не вернулась к нему больше никогда, то Караи, Шреддер чувствовал — знал, вернется на следующий день. И дверь его всегда будет открыта за полчаса до полуночи.


End file.
